


Parque de Ferrugem

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Drama, LAYHAN IN NOT A ROMANTIC WAY, Lu Han!Centric, Other, Xiuhan!Metion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Yixing nos criou. Desde a imagem moldada minuciosamente em sua imaginação fértil, aos nossos nomes inspirados em pessoas de sua vida. E assim como nos criou, um dia nos abandonou, nos deixando em seu arquivo de memória submerso em camadas de poeira.[LUHAN!CENTRIC] [LAYHAN IN NOT A ROMANTIC WAY] [YIXING!KID]





	Parque de Ferrugem

**PARQUE DE FERRUGEM**

** **

****

Yixing nos criou. Desde a imagem moldada minuciosamente em sua imaginação fértil, aos nossos nomes inspirados em pessoas de sua vida. E assim como nos criou, um dia abandonou, me deixando em seu arquivo de memória submerso em camadas de poeira.

****

A primeira vez que Yixing veio aqui, vestia roupas simples e baratas, feitas perfeitamente para o seu tamanho pequenino, e segurava um ursinho de pelúcia com quase metade da sua altura.

****

Todo o lugar era espetacular aos pequenos e brilhantes olhos Dele, seja o carrossel enferrujado ou a roda-gigante quebrada.

****

Porém a excitação em sua expressão angelical denunciou suas intenções e, por isso, dois homens muito familiar aos meus olhos o impediram de entrar, aquele semelhante a mim o pegando em seus braços e o levando para longe juntamente com o outro de olhos em formato de gato.

****

Dias depois o garotinho voltou sozinho, e foi quando finalmente ganhamos vida.

****

Ele deslizou com facilidade seu corpo pequeno por entre as barras de ferro do enorme portão e entrou sem pestanejar. Era como se já tivesse tomado posse de todo o lugar, um verdadeiro dono que entra em seu terreno de cabeça erguida.

****

Observou cada perímetro do parque, encontrando prontamente o material necessário para sua grande criação, e deu início a sua obra.

****

Eu, Lu Han, fui o primeiro.

****

Como uma árvore a florescer do solo, emergi para recebê-lo na entrada. Assim que cada parte de meu corpo estava formada, me limpei superficialmente com as mãos para tirar a poeira de minha calça preta e o cumprimentei como o pequeno lorde que Ele era, retirando meu chapéu e me curvando para beijar-lhe a mão, me fazendo de seu fiel servo. E Ele se apresentou a mim com um ar confiante em sua fala.

****

Apesar da minha cara descamada e pele pálida, a blusa listrada manchada de amarelo e as calças surradas pelo tempo, Yixing não me temeu. Pelo contrário, saudou-me com um sorriso inocente, ignorando meus olhos tristes enfeitados pela maquiagem.

****

Segurando de encontro ao peito o ursinho como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo, Yixing agarrou minha mão e pediu animado que eu o apresentasse para o restante do pessoal.

****

A cada passo que o guiava, as nuvens cinzas sobre nossas cabeças começaram a dispersar, deixando que um lindo céu noturno tomasse conta.

****

Todo o parque ganhou novas cores. 

****

Os brinquedos foram repintados até ficarem com cara de novos. As luzes queimadas há anos voltaram a acender uma por uma, iluminando os caminhos entre as barracas e os brinquedos. A lua aproximou-se do parque, sorrindo amorosamente em retribuição à gentileza do pequeno garoto. O cheiro das maçãs caramelizadas, do algodão doce, dos morangos cobertos de chocolate e da pipoca inundaram minhas narinas, me fazendo salivar com a expectativa de provar cada um deles. Uma música entusiasmada encheu-me os ouvidos com a emoção de uma noite de surpresas.

****

Minseok foi o segundo.

****

Levantou-se do chão em que esteve por anos e aumentou de tamanho, exibindo seu cabelo roxo cacheado, lábios rubros, pele rosada e olhos em formato de olho de gato que tanto me encantavam, arrancando um sorriso meu e daquele que logo iríamos tratar como filho.

****

Com um gesto tão delicado quanto de um bailarino, pegou um folheto amassado do chão e magicamente o transformou em um cata-vento, para logo em seguida gentilmente o entregar para Yixing antes de juntar-se à nós, cruzando seu braço ao meu como o amante que era.

****

Os irmãos músicos, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, foram os terceiros.

****

Subitamente a música que tocava por todo o lugar parou e, em perfeita sincronia, ambos deram início a harmonia do violino com a marimba, dando um ar materno e poético ao lugar.

****

A música melancólica se expandiu por todo o parque, o envolvendo em uma bolha invisível de ondas de som, inundando nossos ouvidos com uma paz apaixonante.

****

Kai, o homem da tenda de doces que sorria de orelha a orelha; Chanyeol, a madame que cuspia fogo; Yifan, o garoto dos jogos; Sehun e ZiTao, o casal gay com estilo vintage que comandava a roda-gigante; Jongdae, a mulher-gato que nunca descia do carrossel; e Suho, o coringa com lágrimas cristalizadas no rosto.

****

Todos nasceram ao mesmo tempo, completando o parque.

****

E assim começaram nossas vidas em meio a beleza das luzes coloridas de _led_, o aroma das guloseimas tentadoras, as gargalhadas animadas e brincadeiras sem fim.

****

Todos os dias Yixing vinha nos visitar, sem exceções.

****

Às vezes estava feliz, às vezes estava com sono, às vezes estava preocupado, às vezes estava energético e às vezes está triste.

****

Geralmente quando estava chateado, contava a mim e a Minseok sobre o que acontecia no mundo externo, coisas que não conseguia contar aos seus pais reais devido ao medo de preocupá-los. Ele chorava e pedia por nosso abraço, que dávamos em conjunto, forte e caloroso para ajudá-lo a enfrentar todos os problemas que circulavam sua cabeça pequenininha. E quando suas lágrimas secassem em seu rosto, Ele corria para brincar com seus amigos com um grande sorriso desenhado entre os lábios.

****

Alguns dias Yixing nem mesmo ia embora, passando horas e horas ao nosso lado para fugir daquilo que lhe tirava o sono ou lhe dava sensações ruins sempre que estivesse ao redor de pessoais do mundo externo.

****

Mesmo com nossos milhares de defeitos, não havia preconceito, não havia julgamentos. Contávamos histórias e brincávamos, ajudávamos uns aos outros com nossos problemas e, principalmente, davamos um sorriso no rosto de nosso criador.

****

Éramos uma família.

****

De todos os lugares que Yixing poderia estar, escolheu justamente ficar ao nosso lado, um grupo de pés-rapados abandonados por todas as outras pessoas que não viam valor em nós e que nos jogaram na sarjeta, deixando que a chuva terminasse o serviço e nos deslizasse para o esgoto.

****

Yixing não apenas nos criou, Ele nos deu um valor, nos deu uma razão para existirmos: seu sorriso constante.

****

Porém este sorriso começou a desaparecer, e um dia simplesmente sumiu, deixando apenas um rastro prateado em nossas lembranças.

****

Aos poucos fomos voltando ao estado inicial.

****

Desaparecendo, morrendo.

****

A lua se esvaneceu em meio às nuvens carregadas que passaram a cobrir todo o céu, anunciando o temporal que duraria anos e anos. Um a um, os brinquedos pararam de funcionar, enferrujando, quebrando, sendo devorados pelos cupins. Jongdae pela primeira vez desceu do carrossel e se ocultou na grama alta que nasceu ao redor, seu corpo já não mais humano. A música dos irmãos foi visualmente eternizada em um cartaz manchado e nunca mais foi ouvida. Os outros simplesmente viraram pó, misturando-se depois a areia e a terra do chão e voando com o vento para longe e mais longe daqui.

****

Minseok foi o último antes de mim. Seu corpo que por dias e dias eu abracei entre meus braços enquanto esperávamos nosso filho minimizou e caiu sobre uma pilha de origamis queimados, fazendo subir uma camada grossa de cinzas e poeira que apagou todas as luzes do parque e disseminou a fragrância da comida, trazendo o odor de mofo, urina de animais e metal molhado.

****

Em seu último dia aqui, Yixing não permaneceu nem mesmo uma hora. 

****

Suas roupas pequenas agora eram um uniforme escolar do Ensino Médio. O ursinho, que antes tanto abraçava e se recusava abandonar em qualquer lugar, agora quase se soltava de sua mão grande, sendo arrastado pelo chão úmido e sujo. Seu rosto dava início as feições maduras, deixando a inocência da infância. Seus olhos tornaram-se opacos, não restando nem sombra do lindo brilho que havia me dado vida.

****

Ao falar, a voz de Yixing soou rouca e desinteressada, não restando mais sombra da doce voz infantil e animada que me conquistou no primeiro dia, que me fez desejar protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Mas Ele fez questão de me dizer_ adeus_, apertando minha mão em uma formalidade estranha e desconfortável.

****

Não importou quantas vezes perguntei o porquê Dele ir embora, Yixing apenas me disse: “Já está na hora de crescer e parar de bobagens. Não posso mais fugir da realidade, Lu Han”.

****

Aquelas não eram palavras que Ele diria.

****

Não.

****

O Yixing que eu conhecia nunca diria algo assim e também nunca nos abandonaria.

****

Entretanto, no final de tudo, Ele estava nos abandonando e, antes disso, estava se certificando que cada um de nós não continuasse a existir para que Ele nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de escapar para cá, matando até mesmo a Minseok que tanto lhe amava.

****

Isso fazia daquela pessoa alguém completamente diferente do Yixing que conheci. E, ainda assim, eu não queria que me abandonasse. Ele me deu um valor, me deu uma vida, me deu o amor de Minseok, me deu uma razão... E agora estava a me tirar tudo isso.

****

Eu não conseguia entender…

****

Em meus últimos movimentos implorei que ficasse, chorando com todas as minhas forças e destruindo mais ainda minha maquiagem feia. Mas Yixing não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Continuou a andar e andar, afastando-se mais e mais.

****

Quando sua silhueta sumiu entre a neblina densa, o sopro de minha vida me abandonou, deixando meu corpo a definhar no chão.

****

E assim fiquei.

****

Um cadáver inexistente na entrada do parque de ferrugem.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Há um tempo eu acabei criando um plot que basicamente seria Yixing ser uma criança com ansiedade social e filho adotivo de Xiuhan. Mas o plot não teria como ser feito em uma oneshot e eu não pretendia fazer uma história quando estou cheia de outros plots meus guardados, não é justo comigo mesma. Então deixei a ideia morrer. Porém parte da história o Yixing usava a própria imaginação para suprir um pouco da sua falta de amigos, e isso era algo que eu conseguiria colocar em uma oneshot. 
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que deram uma chance a história e leram até o final.


End file.
